The Best Damn Thing
by ame to ai
Summary: Hampir semua orang mengenal Kagome sebagai miko penjelajah waktu yang baik dan berhati besar. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tidak sepolos yang terlihat jika berdua dengan Inu Yasha? Four-Shots! Rate M just for safe.
1. Chapter 1 - Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Summary: Semua orang tahu bahwa Kagome adalah miko penjelajah waktu yang berhati besar. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tidak sepolos yang terlihat jika berdua dengan Inu Yasha?

Warnings: OOC, maybe.

Ame to ai's note: This four-shots is just for fun. Please, don't take it too seriously.

Prompt: Innocence.

* * *

Langit senja yang kemerahan menjadi latar belakang. Binatang diurnal penghuni hutan sudah bergegas kembali ke sarangnya, tempat teraman untuk berteduh dan berlindung. Namun, lain halnya dengan seorang _hanyou_ dan _miko_ yang masih sibuk mencari pecahan bola empat arwah yang kembali terpecah setelah kematian laba-laba yang menjadi musuh terbesar mereka. Inu Yasha dan Kagome masih berada jauh di pelosok hutan yang jarang terjamah oleh manusia.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya?" Tanya Inu Yasha tak sabar.

"Mm-hm... kurasa."

Jawaban tak pasti dari gadis yang ia gendong membuat sang _inu hanyou_ jengkel. Secara tiba-tiba, Inu Yasha menghentikan, dan itu membuat tubuh Kagome membentur punggungnya sedikit keras. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke kiri untuk menatap sahabatnya lalu berkata dengan ketus, "Cepatlah, matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam!" Gerutunya. Sudah tentu ketergesa-gesaan Inu Yasha bukan karena ia takut gelap, tapi itu semata-mata demi Kagome. Agar gadis itu dapat segera beristirahat dan mengisi perut.

" _Gomenasai,_ tadi terasa dekat sini," balas Kagome dengan nada tanpa dosa dan sebuah senyum yang dimiliki semua anak kecil, senyum manis dan tulus. Tak lama ia menunjuk. "Mungkin di depan sana."

Laki-laki itu kembali menatap ke depan. Dengan satu hentakan di tanah, Inu Yasha melompat ke atas, melesat di antara rimbunnya dedaunan, cabang-cabang pohon yang kekar ia jadikan sebagai lintasannya. Kagome mengeratkan pelukannya, dada gadis itu menempel pada punggung Inu Yasha, kedua pahanya memeluk pinggang inu _hanyou_ itu kuat-kuat, sang _miko_ menyandarkan pipi kirinya di bahu kiri Inuyasha. Inu Yasha tahu yang sahabatnya lakukan hanya demi keselamatan diri, mereka berada dalam kecepatan tinggi dan beberapa meter di atas tanah, itu reaksi alami yang dilakukan siapapun yang menaiki punggungnya. Tapi...

' _Yap, dahan itu. Kulit paha yang halus. Harus cepat! Hembusan napas yang hangat. Gundukan lembut yang menempel di punggung. Ugh, sial!'_

Tak pelak, perhatian laki-laki itu terpecah. Fokusnya tak lagi penuh pada keamanan jalur yang mereka lalui, ada atau tidaknya _youkai_ yang kan menghadang terlupakan. Pusat atensinya adalah napas hangat gadis itu di lehernya. Pikiran Inu Yasha merambat pada bagaimana gundukan lembut Kagome di punggungnya, akankah terasa sama di tangannya? Dan kehangatan di bagian intim gadis itu yang berada di pinggang bagian belakangnya. Pikiran terakhir laki-laki itu membuat aliran darah mengalir deras ke salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Rambut-rambut kecil di lengan dan kaki Inu Yasha berdiri secara serempak tatkala cerita-cerita yang _bouzo_ nya pernah kisahkan berkelebat di kepalanya.

Inu Yasha mendengus, mencemooh diri sendiri karena mempunyai pikiran yang tak kalah mesum dari teman biksunya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir berbagai hal yang menyimpang dari misi. Pencarian pecahan _shikon_ setelah kematian Naraku seharusnya lebih mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak segampang yang ia pikirkan, dengan Miroku dan Sango yang sibuk dengan bayi kembar yang baru saja terlahir, dan Shippou yang mengikuti ujian _kitsune_ selama satu minggu membuatnya tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Tidak mudah, selama ia berdua saja dengan Kagome.

Memikirkan Kagome membuat sifat mesum kembali mencekik otaknya. Seperti kedipan mata, seperti diafragma yang terjadi di setiap hembusan napas, se-refleks itulah jari-jarinya yang bergerak secara diam-diam membelai paha mulus sahabatnya itu sepintas lalu. _'Sialan! Apa yang kulakukan?'_ Umpatnya dalam hati selagi menahan otak dan tubuhnya. Sungguh, Inu Yasha sendiri pun sangat tersiksa dengan imajinasi liarnya.

Tanpa diketahui laki-laki itu, sebuah senyum terpahat di wajah sang _miko_ modern.

' _Aroma yang menguar dari Kagome semakin harum. Memabukkan. Brengsek!'_ Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Inu Yasha tertarik keluar dari rentetan pikirannya kala gadis itu berkata, "Tidak apa bila kita harus berkemah malam ini, besok sekolah libur." Kagome berkata dengan suara lembutnya, bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak mengelus kulit di leher Inuyasha. "lagipula berada di atasmu terasa menyenangkan."

Napas laki-laki itu tercekat atas intonasi suara dan perilaku Kagome yang bersifat seduktif. _'APA!?'_ Apa yang didengarnya itu benar? Di atasmu? Mengapa pernyataan itu terasa memiliki makna lain untuknya. Makna sensual yang membuat darahnya bergolak dan _fundoshi_ yang dikenakannya terasa terlalu ketat. Mungkinkah Kagome sedang menggodanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan silih berganti berebut tempat tuk memenuhi benaknya.

Kagome meluruskan kepalanya, kini dagunya bersandar di atas bahu sang _inu hanyou_ , suaranya terdengar riang ketika ia menambahkan. "Pemandangan dari atas sini terlihat sangat indah, ya kan, Inu Yasha?"

"Keh!" Inu Yasha menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Kagomenya tidak mungkin memberi kode hal semacam itu. Satu-satunya yang patut di persalahkan hanyalah khayalannyalah.

Ingin rasanya ia menendang bokongnya sendiri atas pikiran tak senonoh yang dimilikinya barusan. Walau ia miskin secara materi, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah _hanyou_ yang penuh harga diri. Inu Yasha adalah seorang laki-laki yang memegang teguh janji, menghormati wanita, dan dia tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari situasi seperti saat ini. Karena, telah lama ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Kagome sebelum seluruh pecahan Shikon terkumpul. Dan tidak pula sebelum ia meminta gadis yang dicintainya itu sebagai pendamping hidup dengan cara terhormat yang Kagome pantas dapatkan.

Sinar sang surya sudah mulai menghilang ketika gadis itu berseru sambil menunjuk arah jam dua dari tempat mereka berada. "Inu Yasha! Di sana!"

Secepat kilat Inu Yasha mendekat, dan dengan satu sapuan _sankon tetsusou, mononoke_ lemah pemilik sementara pecahan bola empat arwah yang memiliki tubuh serupa ular raksasa itu lenyap. Kagome mengambil pecahan hitam yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Pecahan _shikon_ itu kembali murni di tangannya, warna merah muda terang yang memancar itu indah.

Inu Yasha menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, membersihkan debu imajiner yang tersisa. "Perjalanan jauh hanya untuk sebuah pecahan kecil, menyusahkan." Suaranya terdengar kesal seperti biasanya.

"Hari sudah gelap, bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat bermalam?" Usul Kagome.

Sebagai jawaban, laki-laki itu mengangguk. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh enam bulan mereka mengelana bersama, seharusnya usulan itu terdengar sangat normal. Namun, sepersekian detik lalu, ia menangkap kilat tak biasa di mata Kagome. Dan, entah mengapa, Inu Yasha merasa saat itu Kagome tidak se _polos_ biasanya. Sial! Sepertinya, memenuhi janji yang ia teguhkan dalam hati akan sedikit sulit.

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

*Singing* 'Good girls are bad girls that hasn't been caught...' XD


	2. Chapter 2 - Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Prompt: Smile.

* * *

Kagome sibuk menyusun ranting yang sahabatnya kumpulkan di tengah-tengah batu yang telah ia jejerkan berbentuk lingkaran di atas tanah. Tak lama, Inu Yasha datang membawa beberapa potong daging merah yang sudah ditusuk rapi di kayu kecil. Wajah laki-laki itu tak acuh, topeng yang selalu ia kenakan setelah melakukan perbuatan baik, tipikal Inu Yasha. Kagome tahu, dan ia teramat sangat menghargai usaha _inu hanyou_ itu, demi dirinya, Inu Yasha rela menjauhkan diri ketika menguliti kelinci malang yang akan menjadi hidangan mereka. Benaknya memekik panjang sama seperti ketika ia melihat anak kucing, anak anjing, atau hal-hal imut lainnya, ' _Sooo sweet!'_

Beberapa menit kemudian api sudah menyala, nyanyian jangkrik dan gemeretak kayu kering yang terlalap api menjadi bunyi yang mendominasi. Selagi menunggu makan malam mereka matang, keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Kagome duduk di atas _sleeping bag_ miliknya yang masih terlipat, kedua kaki tertekuk ke atas, satu lengan bertumpu di atas yang lainnya di atas lututnya. Di sebrangnya, Inu Yasha duduk bersila dengan tangan mendekap Tessaiga di atas sebuah batu besar.

Titik pandang Kagome beralih dari daging yang sedang dipanggang ke sahabatnya. Cahaya kemerahan api unggun membuat wajah Inu Yasha terlihat lebih hangat dari biasanya. Kagome tersenyum manis ketika mendapati laki-laki itu sedikit kikuk kala bertatapan mata dengannya. Inu Yasha memalingkan wajah, menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Tak menggubris tingkah sahabatnya, dengan santai gadis itu sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya. "Ketemu!" Ucap gadis Higurashi itu dengan riang.

Diam-diam Inu Yasha memperhatikan dari sudut mata, Kagome mengangkat sebuah benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna hijau neon dengan dua utas kabel panjang dan tipis yang menyatu di ujungnya. Benda itu baru dilihatnya pertama kali. Tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, kini ia memandang lurus temannya, laki-laki setengah siluman itu bertanya. "Apa itu?" Nadanya sama persis ketika Inu Yasha pertama kali bertanya tentang album foto yang ia temukan di kamar gadis itu.

Kagome mengangkat wajah, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelum menjawab. "Ini hadiah dari Eri, Yuka, dan Ayumi saat ulang tahunku bulan lalu. Alat ini untuk mendengarkan musik." Walau ia sendiri tidak tahu persis bagaimana nantinya meletakkan _ear bud_ di sepasang telinga segitiga Inu Yasha yang menggemaskan itu, tetap saja Kagome berusaha berbaik hati dan menawarkan. "Kau mau mencobanya, Inu Yasha?"

"Keh, tidak perlu." Tepis Inu Yasha.

 _Miko_ muda itu mengangkat bahu, "baiklah kalau begitu."

Dengan itu, Kagome menyumpalkan kedua _ear bud_ itu ke masing-masing telinganya. Kedua ibu jarinya yang sibuk menekan-nekan tombol berhenti setelah ia menemukan lagu yang dicari. Sesudah Kagome menyesuaikan volumenya, kepala gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik pop punk yang dinyanyikan seorang penyanyi wanita bersurai pirang asal Kanada. Mata gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu terpejam, dan mulutnya mengartikulasikan lirik lagu tanpa suara.

Inu Yasha dapat mendengar dentam musik samar ketika ia meneliti sahabatnya. Secara diam-siam ia menghela nafas. Di awal perjalanan, ia selalu terganggu dengan kicauan Kagome. Akan tetapi, semakin lama mengenal gadis itu, ia semakin menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Dan kini, disaat ia ingin berbicara, ralat, di saat ia _berusaha untuk berbicara_ berdua dengan gadis masa depan itu tentang isi hati setelah tak ada lagi keraguan atas perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Kagome di hatinya karena mantan pacar yang bangkit dari kubur, gadis itu malah asik ditemani alat canggih dari zamannya.

Menyedihkan memang.

Senandung yang baru meluncur dari mulut Kagome menyita perhatian pria itu. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam. Kian lama, senandung itu berubah jadi nyanyian kecil dengan suara tertahan. _" **Sejak hari itu kau mencuri hatiku. Dan kau satu-satunya yang dapat dipersalahkan. Dan karena itulah aku tersenyum**."_

Serta-merta mata Inu Yasha melebar.

Setelah beberapa belas detik, Kagome lanjut bernyanyi. _" **Dan tiba-tiba semua yang kubutuhkan adalah kau. Sebuah alasan untukku tersenyum.** "_

Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa Kagome menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Bila tidak, untuk siapa lagi? Deretan pohon bodoh? Nyanyian balasan untuk senandung konyol jangkrik? Atau, bulan bisu yang menggantung di langit? Persetan dengan itu semua! Lirik lagu itu tentangnya, tentu saja itu untuknya. Ungkapan isi hati Kagome, hanya untuknya.

Gelombang hangat menjalar di hati Inu Yasha dan merayap, menyebarkan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

Lagi-lagi kepala gadis itu bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti irama. Kali ini, yang membetot perhatian Inu Yasha adalah cara lidah gadis itu terselip di antara kedua bibir merah mudanya yang terlihat ranum sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menghilang ke tempatnya semula.

Bumi seakan berhenti berputar, jalan pikiran Inu Yasha bagai lumpuh sesaat, ketika Kagome kembali melafalkan lanjutan lirik lagu yang di dengarnya. _" **Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah gadis jalang gila, aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, disaat yang aku suka. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah lepas kontrol.** "_

Suara halus Kagome terdengar nakal.

Nadanya berat dengan unsur sensual.

Adrenalin Inu Yasha serta-merta meningkat. Reaksi otaknya untuk berpikir lebih lamban dibandingkan dengan reaksi yang merambat ke hati dan tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu berada di perbatasan antara keheranan dan keantusiasan. Ia jauh dari kata bodoh, dan Inu Yasha adalah laki-laki, garis miring pejantan yang sepenuhnya normal. 'Lepas kontrol,' dua kata yang baru saja disebutkan Kagome sudah pasti membuat isi kepalanya meliar.

Walau umurnya sudah lebih dari dua ratus tahun, tetap saja, mental dan tubuh Inu Yasha setara dengan remaja manusia berusia lima belas tahun. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang _hanyou_ yang terlantar sejak kecil dan diasingkan dunia di sebagian besar hidupnya dengan godaan nyata dari gadis manis seperti Kagome? Tercengang. Itulah jawabannya. Benar-benar sebuah kesialan!' Bersosialisasi dengan mahluk lain pun untuknya bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi memuntahkan kata-kata indah untuk memulai sebuah hubungan cinta!?

Bunyi lembut beberapa benda yang jatuh terabaikan.

Bunga api melayang ke udara.

Api unggun kian besar dengan sendirinya.

Bau-bauan pahit yang menusuk hidung sensitif tak dipedulikan oleh sang _hanyou_.

Inu Yasha mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia berusaha keras untuk menemukan kata tepat yang patut diucap. Saat Inu Yasha terhimpit oleh berbagai bisikan atas apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan, tiba-tiba iris biru kelabu itu menatap tepat di matanya.

"Inu Yasha!" Teriak Kagome.

 _Miko_ modern itu segera menghamburkan diri ke depan dengan kedua tangan terulur seakan hendak meraih sesuatu. Pandangan Inu Yasha mengikuti arah yang dituju gadis itu, Kagome mencoba meraih salah satu kayu, tapi urung, ia memekik kecil karena lidah api hendak menjilat jari-jemarinya.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu baru menyadari apa yang diributkan oleh sang gadis penjelajah waktu. Namun, responsnya menemui kata terlambat. Apa yang seharusnya menjadi makan malam mereka kini telah berbaur dengan tumpukan ranting kering yang dilalap api. Berkerut. Gosong. Dan menghitam.

Sang _miko_ dan sang _hanyou_ lantas membuat catatan mental. Jangan pernah _flirting_ ataupun berpikiran mesum saat memasak!

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

End notes: Prompt for the next chapter is, Daydream


	3. Chapter 3 - Daydream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Buah momo: Sebutan di Jepang untuk buah persik or peach.

Prompt: Daydream.

* * *

Inu Yasha dan Kagome yang duduk bersandingan memandangi dua tusuk daging kelinci yang keseluruhan bagiannya sudah berubah menjadi arang, getir, kerontang, tak dapat dimakan. Secara serentak keduanya menghela nafas berat di waktu yang sama. Kemudian, mereka bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum kembali tertunduk lesu meratapi perut mereka yang takkan terisi malam itu.

Inu Yasha bertanya, "Kau lapar?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Apa sudah tidak ada lagi makanan ninja di tasmu?"

Setengah hati, _miko_ modern itu menolehkan kepala untuk menatap sahabatnya. Inu Yasha mempersiapkan diri, bukan tuduhan dan sahutan ketus yang ia terima karena beberapa jam yang lalu dia lah yang menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan yang gadis itu bawa, tapi yang ia terima malah sebuah senyum yang terkesan sedikit menakutkan saat Kagome menjawab, "Sayangnya sudah tidak ada lagi, Inu Yasha."

Alarm bahaya di dalam dirinya mulai berdentang. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak seperti Kagome yang dikenalnya. Gadis itu bahkan belum mengucapkan satu kata yang dibencinya seminggu terakhir ini, walau jelas-jelas ia secara tak sengaja telah menyinggung _tamagoyaki_ buatan Kagome yang hambar beberapa hari lalu. Bukan berarti ia mengalami waktu menyenangkan saat terpaksa memakan tanah, hanya saja, baginya, satu minggu tanpa 'osuwari' terasa... aneh.

Inu Yasha menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis prasangka, ia berkata sambil bangkit berdiri, "Kalau begitu, tunggu disini." Baru saja _inu hanyou_ itu hendak melangkahkan kaki, gerakannya terhenti tatkala pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh Kagome.

"Inu Yasha!" Seru gadis itu. Setelah biru kelabunya membetot perhatian safir emas itu, barulah ia menjelaskan. "Jangan pergi, ramen memang sudah habis tapi, aku masih memiliki buah." Secara perlahan Kagome melepaskan tangan Inu Yasha dari genggamannya. "Itupun jika kau mau," imbuhnya.

Inu Yasha berpikir sejenak, buah dan sayur memang bukan kesukaannya namun, itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan menangkap binatang malang lain yang sedang tertidur lelap di sarangnya. Selain itu, meninggalkan Kagome sendirian untuk berburu bukanlah ide bagus, mengingat betapa mudahnya gadis itu menyangkutkan diri dalam berbagai macam bahaya. Laki-laki bersurai silver itu menghela nafas lalu duduk di tempatnya semula dengan kaki yang saling-silang, dengan tak acuh ia berucap. "Apa yang kau punya hah?"

"Mari kita lihat," gumam Kagome sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Ini dia, pisang dan buah _momo_." Sebuah pisang cavendish berada di tangan kirinya, dan buah persik di tangan kanannya. "Ini untukmu, Inu Yasha." _Miko_ masa depan itu menyodorkan buah _peach_ pada sang _hanyou_.

Mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu suka sekali buah persik, Inu Yasha berusaha berbaik hati. "Aku buah pisang saja." Tangannya sudah nyaris meraih buah yang dimaksud tapi ia kalah cepat, gadis itu sudah menarik mundur tangannya. "Tidak, aku mau pisang!"

"Keh, tidak biasanya kau suka pisang."

"Ini untukmu." Suara Kagome berubah galak dan tak menyisakan tempat untuk dibantah sambil menghentakkan buah persik ke dada Inu Yasha.

Menyadari perubahan sikap drastis sahabatnya, Inu Yasha tutup mulut, ia tidak mau memecahkan rekor satu minggu tanpa _osuwari._ Tidak malam ini. Laki-laki itu mulai menggigit buah yang digenggamnya, matanya terfokus pada api unggun di hadapannya. Lidah api bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin malam, serta-merta pikirannya teralih kepada Kagome. Instingnya mendorongnya untuk mendekati tubuh gadis itu, mendekapnya, dan menghalaunya dari udara dingin yang mulai menggigit. Namun niat baiknya terlupakan kala tungkai indah itu tertangkap pandangannya, entah berapa lama waktu dihabiskannya memandangi kaki jenjang itu saat berpetualang bersama. Hanya ia yang tahu itulah alasan sebenarnya ia lebih suka berjalan di belakang rombongan bersama Miroku.

Dari sudut mata, diam-diam ia melirik wajah Kagome yang sibuk memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya, kulit berwarna krem gadis itu terlihat semakin lembut saat disinari oleh cahaya dari api unggun yang keemasan. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka itu terlihat lebih lentur, halus, dan... menggoda untuk dicium. Secara otomatis isi kepala Inu Yasha bergulir pada kejadian sore tadi, lalu ke lirik lagu yang dilisankan sahabatnya itu.

Lantas, benak laki-laki itu sibuk berandai.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka hanya berdua, perempuan dan laki-laki yang memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lain, di tengah hutan belantara yang teramat jarang dijamah manusia, sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, ya kan? Tidak akan ada yang dapat menganggu mereka, ia tidak akan merasa was-was ketiga temannya akan mengintip, tidak ada penduduk desa yang dapat mendengar desahan Kagome. Yang terakhir itulah yang membuatnya merinding dengan alasan yang lain selain takut. Inu Yasha bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana suara Kagome akan terdengar saat meneriakan namanya, bukan dalam amarah, melainkan dalam gairah.

Inu Yasha menghentikan semua pengandaian yang berkelebatan di kepalanya ketika buah _momo_ yang baru digigitnya sekali hampir terjatuh dari genggamannya. Hatinya mengutuk, _'Bouzo bejat keparat!'_ Tekad baru terbentuk, ia akan segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang tertunda, lalu berkeliling untuk memastikan keadaan aman sebelum bertengger di cabang pohon terdekat dan menjauh dari Kagome dan semua pikiran kotor yang mengerubungi kepalanya.

Demi mengalihkan perhatian, _inu hanyou_ itu memaksa matanya untuk terus terpaku pada buah persik yang ada di tangannya. Buah itu digigitnya untuk kali kedua, daging kuning itu dengan mudah takluk pada gigi _canine_ -nya yang tajam. Digigitan yang kelima, air yang terkandung di dalam buah manis itu merembes, mengalir ke biji yang berada di tengah. Mendadak, suara yang sangat dikenalnya menarasikan sebuah adegan mesum di otaknya. Adegan intim seorang pria yang sedang melakukan _cunnilingus_ kepada pasangannya.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu menjauhkan buah yang ia genggam dari wajahnya. Selera makannya telah hanyut entah kemana. Pasalnya, setelah mendengar bisikan suara itu, di mata Inu Yasha, buah peach yang sudah setengah termakan itu mirip dengan lipatan luar alat kelamin wanita!

Kali ini tidak ada teman yang dapat dipersalahkan walau hanya dalam hati, karena Inu Yasha tahu, suara familiar yang ia dengar barusan adalah suara yang berasal dari sudut benak yang jarang ia singgahi, bagian dirinya yang mesum sebagai pejantan normal. "Sial!" Umpat Inu Yasha sambil melemparkan pandangan dari buah itu jauh-jauh. Sayangnya, matanya kembali tertuju pada Kagome. Dan, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak menolong Inu Yasha untuk berpikir jernih.

Kulit pisang yang berada di tangan kanan Kagome setengah terbuka. Mata si sulung Higurashi itu masih terpaut pada benda yang mengeluarkan musik yang ada di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan, mata Inu Yasha terus berpatokan pada bibir gadis itu yang menempel di ujung buah kuning yang masih utuh itu. Sepasang kelopak merah muda milik Kagome tak bergerak, seakan sedang mengecup. Di khayalannya, buah pisang itu tergantikan oleh suatu bagian di tubuhnya. Sekonyong-konyong, aliran darah mengalir deras ke bagian bawah perutnya.

Memang tidak banyak akses untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang berbau porno di era feudal, tapi sialnya, masa remaja yang kebanyakan Inu Yasha habiskan di hutan membuatnya menyaksikan beberapa porno aksi di baris terdepan secara langsung! Entah kesialan atau sebuah keberuntungan atas pengalamannya yang terdahulu, ia sendiri tak dapat memutuskan. Yang pasti, saat ini, ia merasa tersiksa. Oleh karena itu, sang _inu hanyou_ memaksa diri untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah lain. Tapi itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama, karena kikikkan kecil sahabatnya membuat Inu Yasha kembali menoleh.

Sebuah senyum kecil merekah ketika Kagome menatap benda yang ada di tangan kirinya, bibir _miko_ muda itu tak lagi di penghujung buah berkulit kuning pucat itu. Apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat nafas Inu Yasha tercekat, dan _fundoshi_ -nya semakin terasa ketat. Pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya adalah; ' _Apa ini nyata? Atau, ini cuma mimpi sialan di siang hari semata?'_

Lidah Kagome terjulur, tanpa melihat apa yang dilakukannya, lidah itu bergerak dari pertengahan pisang sampai ke puncaknya dengan gerakan yang teramat, sangat, lambat. Bagai menikmati apa yang dilakukannya, kedua mata gadis itu terpejam. Tanpa sadar, badan Inu Yasha mencondong ke depan saat bagian atas pisang itu menghilang, inci demi inci, secara perlahan ke dalam mulut hangat Kagome hingga... pisang itu tergigit.

 _Hanyou_ itu bersumpah bahwa ia hampir saja memekik tatkala Kagome menggigit buah itu sebab ia terlalu tenggelam dalam khayalannya saat itu terjadi. Belum sempat Inu Yasha bereaksi, tiba-tiba iris biru kelabu itu sudah menatap lurus pada iris emasnya. Dengan kikuk, Inu Yasha kembali meluruskan duduknya.

Setelah mengunyah dan menelan potongan pisang yang ia gigit, Kagome bertanya. "Ada apa Inu Yasha?" Mata besarnya berbinar dengan perhatian. "Kau masih lapar?

Dengan wajah yang terbakar oleh rasa malu ia menyahut dengan garang, "Tidak! Cepat makan lalu tidurlah!" Inu Yasha membuang muka sambil berdiri ia menambahkan, "Manusia lemah sepertimu hanya akan merepotkan bila kurang istirahat."

Meski ia tahu sahabatnya yang sudah melompat ke sebuah dahan pohon tak dapat melihatnya, _miko_ muda itu tetap tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

* * *

Prompt for the last chapter is... What The Hell.


	4. Chapter 4 - What The Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Prompt: What The Hell.

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Sang _miko_ merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan sebuah desahan, hal normal yang setiap pagi ia lakukan. Tanpa diketahui gadis itu, ada seorang _hanyou_ pemarah yang semakin terganggu dengan tingkahnya. Bagaimana tidak, terjaga semalaman dengan pikiran mesum di kepala dan kejantananan yang terus terjaga sudah pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan siapapun, tak terkecuali bagi perjaka seperti Inu Yasha.

Laki-laki setengah siluman itu melompat dari cabang pohon dan dengan kasar berseru, "Cepat berkemas, kita akan menuju sungai terdekat untuk mencari makanan."

Kagome mengangguk, dengan patuh ia bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan naik ke punggung sahabatnya. Tangannya melingkar di leher Inu Yasha saat ia berbisik, "Aku sudah siap, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha hampir saja memutar bola matanya atas makna seduktif yang terpikirkan olehnya dari kalimat itu. Kaki sang _hanyou_ melaju dengan cepat hingga pemandangan di kanan-kirinya hanyalah sekelebatan samar berwarna hijau. Beberapa belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tepi sungai yang cukup besar. Dengan kasar ia menjatuhkan Kagome begitu saja dari punggungnya. Gadis itu terjerembab ke tanah dengan sebuah dentaman.

" _Ouch..."_ Kagome bangkit berdiri, lalu mengelus bokongnya yang sakit. "Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Aku akan menangkap ikan untuk sarapan," _inu hanyou_ itu mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan ke sungai.

Dengan merengut, Kagome hanya dapat melihat sahabatnya menjauh. Tapi ia juga bersyukur, setidaknya perjalanan pulang mereka yang bisa memakan waktu setengah hari tidak akan dilaluinya dengan perut kosong. Beberapa selang waktu kemudian, gadis itu memutuskan lamunan dan melakukan kegiatan lain yang dapat menghibur perutnya yang lapar.

Inu Yasha terus berfokus pada pergerakan ikan yang diincarnya. Ia membeku di tempat, bagian dari menyatu dengan alam saat mengintai mangsa. Sasaran sudah terkunci. Dua ikan berenang santai dekat kakinya. Lemah dan lengah. Amat mudah untuk ditangkap. Tangannya siap bergerak cepat. Seharusnya dalam beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah menangkap dua ikan besar di tangan, tapi rencananya kacau. Kagome memutuskan untuk menganggunya di waktu yang tepat.

"Inu Yasha! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Suara dan kecipakan air kala gadis itu berjalan langsung membuat ikan-ikan itu berenang pergi dalam sekejap mata. Inu Yasha menggeram.

"Airnya dingin sekali," gerutu sang _miko. Inu hanyou_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memendam kesah ketika Kagome mendekatinya. "Tunggu sebentar," imbuh Kagome sambil berbalik badan membelakangi Inu Yasha, menghadap ke arah awal air mengalir, membungkuk, dan menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tertangkup. Posisi gadis itu membuat bokong dan kepalanya sejajar, dan rok yang ia pakai kian terangkat naik dan semakin naik sehingga paha bagian belakangnya terekspos lebih dari biasanya.

Melalui beragam cara, pikiran kotor kembali menyerang sang _hanyou_. Bedebah di dalam _fundoshi_ Inu Yasha mulai berulah. Begitupun suara-bagian-dirinya-yang-mesum, suara itu terus berbisik tentang; 'Selembut apa kulit yang selama ini tertutupi kain hijau itu?' dan 'Apakah rasa Kagome akan selezat baunya?'

Mati-matian Inu Yasha melawan hawa nafsu, ia memusatkan pikirannnya pada pertanyaan utama yang merajai hatinya sejak kemarin: _'Apakah ini benar Kagomenya?'_

Jelas, memang, secara fisik, gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Kagome. Tidak hanya rupanya, tapi juga baunya. Sebagai seorang _inu hanyou_ sejati, Inu Yasha sangat mempercayai indera penciumannya. Bagi Inu Yasha setiap mahluk memiliki bau khas tersendiri, menyenangkan atau tidak, itu masalah lain. Untuk kasus Kagome, tidak ada _youkai_ maupun manusia dari dua zaman yang dapat menyamai 'harum khasnya'. Tidak satupun. Tidak wewangian di zaman modern. Tidak bahkan mantan kekasihnya sendiri yang berbagi jiwa dengan Kagome.

Secara resmi dan pasti. Gadis yang sedang ia pandangi adalah Kagomenya.

Tapi, Kagome yang dikenalnya adalah gadis polos, berhati besar, walau keras kepala, berisik, dan kadang bertemperamen tinggi. Harus ia akui, tiga hal terakhir itu tak ada beda dengan dirinya dan, seaneh kedengarannya, tiga hal itu pula yang membuat ia nyaman berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Dibalik semua pertengkaran dan teriakan yang terlontar, mereka tak terpisahkan. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, kini ia merasa tidak mengenal gadis itu sama sekali.

Benarkah Kagome 'itu' yang dikenalnya atau... 'inilah' Kagome yang sebenarnya? _Miko_ masa depan yang tidak sepolos kelihatannya.

Terlepas dari rentetan pikiran, pada akhirnya, otak Inu Yasha takluk pada nalurinya sebagai mahluk visual. Kebimbangan bisa saja melandanya, tapi itu takkan mencegahnya untuk mengagumi indahnya hasil karya Kami _-sama_ yang tersedia. Baru saja Inu Yasha hendak menikmati pemandangan itu lebih lama, Kagome menegakkan tubuh lalu menghadapnya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, ia mengambil salah satu dari puluhan buah blueberry yang baru saja ia cuci di sungai. "Cobalah ini Inu Yasha!" Ujar Kagome dengan riang.

Rahang Inu Yasha mengeras saat menatap buah biru keunguan itu.

Kedua alis gadis itu sedikit terangkat, "Kau tidak mau?"

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab.

"Aku saja yang makan kalau begitu." Kagome lekas memasukan satu buah kecil itu ke mulutnya lalu menjilat ujung jari telunjuknya lambat-lambat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Bentak pria itu.

Menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya dengan cepat, Kagome menyahut ketus. "Mengapa kau berteriak padaku Inu Yasha?!"

"Mengapa? Heh," pria itu mendengus, "Suara jelekmu itu membuat ikan-ikan kabur tahu!"

"Kau yang bodoh kalau begitu! Jangan salahkan aku bila kau tidak bisa menangkap satu ikan pun!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Selain bodoh, ternyata pendengaranmu juga kurang baik. Tidak apa-apa, aku bersedia mengatakannya lagi." Kagome menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak tepat di depan wajah sahabatnya itu, "Inu Yasha, kau itu bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau benar-benar merusak suasana!"

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang merusak keadaan dengan suaramu itu! Dasar, gadis cengeng, manja, berisik! Kau yang bodoh!"

Nadanya merendah, namun intonasinya terdengar lebih berbahaya. "Inu Yasha! Jangan paksa aku mengucapkan kata itu!"

Inu Yasha melipat tangan di atas dada, kedua lengannya menghilang di balik _suikan_ merah yang ia pakai, "Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini sendiri jika kau berani mengucapkan kata itu!"

"Kau mengancamku ya?" Kedua alis Kagome terangkat. Sungguh ia tak percaya, Inu Yasha tak pernah mengancam untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja di hutan. Yah, tentu saja, mereka seringkali beradu mulut, saling mengejek tapi, laki-laki itu tak pernah mengancam meninggalkannya. ' _Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan?'_ Tanya Kagome dalam hati.

Hampir saja ia mengalah ketika Inuyasha berkata lagi, "Bukankah sudah jelas kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa aku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu." Kagome maju selangkah, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. "Tanpa diriku, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan sisa pecahan _Shikon no tama_!"

Laki-laki itu tertawa sinis, "Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertahan hidup di hutan ini, tidak sepertimu."

Kagome merengut, menahan kejengkelan.

Inu Yasha menyeringai lebar.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa!"

"Keh." Wajah Inu Yasha jelas-jelas meremehkan.

"Kau!" Jari telunjuk Kagome menghentak dada Inu Yasha berkali-kali disetiap kata yang terucap. "Inu Yasha, kau, sangat, menyebalkan!" Matanya memandang garang, wajahnya memerah karena berang. Kagome telah kehabisan kata-kata, tidak seharusnya seperti ini, bukan ini yang diprediksi oleh Eri, Yuka, dan Ayumi tentang agresi cinta yang harus dilakukannya karena ia terlalu lelah menjadi gadis polos yang menunggu dan menunggu.

Dia telah menelan rasa malu, mengesampingkan ego, dan mengikis harga diri demi memberikan sedikit petunjuk tentang perasaannya pada Inu Yasha sejak dulu, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Sesukar itukah mengakui perasaan? Ungkap batinnya dengan sinis.

Gadis Higurashi itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan maupun dikatakan, niat tuk melanjutkan agresinya telah punah. Yang kini ia inginkan hanyalah membuat Inu Yasha merasakan kemurkaannya. Secara mendadak, sebuah pikiran licik tercetus di kepalanya. Sebuah taktik yang akan menggosok temperamen Inu Yasha hingga ke puncaknya yang sudah pasti jauh lebih baik dari sekadar _'Osuwari'_.

 _Oh yeah_ , ia tak lagi peduli pertengkaran besar yang akan meledak di antara mereka, ia sudah putus asa. Tidak. Kagome telah sampai ke titik mentalnya menepis semua resiko yang dibisikkan oleh sisi-dirinya-yang-baik dan mengeluarkan keacuhannya secara verbal dalam sebuah gumaman. _"What the hell!"_

Kagome menghirup nafas panjang, "Tahukah kau, Inu Yasha, satu hal yang ku sesali sejak kematian Naraku?" Salah satu sudut bibir Kagome terangkat lemah selagi melanjutkan, "Penolakanku atas tawaran Kouga. Seharusnya aku mencari sisa pecahan bola empat arwah bersamanya. Dia, jauh... jauh lebih darimu."

Titik sensitif sang _hanyou_ tersentuh.

Titik dimana kejengkelan bersinggungan dengan harga diri. Inu Yasha tidak akan diam saja bila ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan serigala kurus bermulut besar tapi pengecut itu. "Jangan sebut nama serigala kerempeng itu lagi di hadapanku!"

Nadanya pedas, "Pada beberapa hal memang Kouga jauh lebih 'pria' darimu Inuyasha."

"Berisik, diamlah Kagome!"

"Atau kau akan..." Tantang Kagome tajam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hah?"

Ia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya, 'Apa yang ia inginkan?' Setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin persahabatan dan memendam rasa di tengah petualangan, Inu Yasha masih menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan? Tidakkah ia pernah mendengar tentang k _ejelasan hubungan_?' Terlalu letih untuk berteriak, dan teramat penat tuk berdebat, Kagome menarik nafas lewat hidung dan mengeluarkannya lewat mulut, satu, dua, hingga tiga kali ia ulangi.

Setelah ia merasa lebih tenang, barulah gadis itu melanjutkan. "Satu hal yang kukagumi dari Kouga," suara Kagome sedikit goyah. "Ia tidak takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Keh, hanya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan, berkoar dengan mulut besarnya."

Gadis itu melipat tangan di atas dada, dagunya terangkat. "Itulah yang semua wanita inginkan."

"Termasuk kau, Ka-Go-Me?" Nada Inu Yasha sinis. Gadis itu tak menjawab. "Seharusnya kau lihat apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah kau menyanyikan godaan seperti kemarin malam. Dan, jangan lupa juga untuk menjilat pisang itu di depan muka Kouga. Tidak seperti aku, ia pasti sudah menerkam dan menjilat pantatmu!"

Mata Kagome semakin melebar, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, ia maju setapak. "Apa maksudmu Inu Yasha? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu di depan Kouga!" Setelah menarik napas pendek, gadis itu berkata lagi lewat rahang yang terkatup rapat. "Kalaupun Kouga akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, camkan itu!"

Inu Yasha pun melangkah maju, wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal ketika ia berbicara lantang, "Selama bola empat arwah belum terkumpul, dan menyelamatkan pantatmu dalam misi ini adalah tanggung jawabku, tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku, dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Misi untuk mengumpulkan _shikon no tama_ memang urusanmu, tapi tidak di luar itu!"

Mengabaikan apa yang Kagome ucapkan, Inu Yasha malah lanjut meracau. "Kouga tidak lebih dari bajingan pengecut!"

Sang _miko_ penjelajah waktu pun membalas dingin, "Kouga adalah pria sejati!"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya mereka bertukar sorot mata tajam yang berat dengan hawa permusuhan.

"Hanya karena ia pandai membual? Hah!" Inu Yasha tertawa kecil, penuh penghinaan.

"Karena ia pandai mengambil hati wanita!" Nada Kagome meninggi, "Dia tidak sepertimu Inu Yasha, kau selalu saja bersembunyi di balik cangkang sok tangguhmu, entah sampai kapan kau mau terus sembunyi karena aku mulai le-"

Tak tahan dengan pembelaan Kagome atas Kouga, Inu Yasha melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu dan dirinya sendiri terkejut. Kalimat Kagome terpotong kala mulutnya terbungkam. Bibir Inu Yasha menempel di bibirnya. Kedua lengan _hanyou_ itu mendekap tubuh _miko_ muda itu dan kedua tangannya menangkup kepala Kagome, sedikit menekan, mencegah gadis itu menarik diri. Tapi antisipasi Inu Yasha tak diperlukan karena, selain kaget di beberapa detik pertama, selebihnya Kagome sangat menerima kejutan yang menyenangkan itu.

Mata gadis itu hanya terbelalak sesaat sebelum terpejam dan menikmati saat-saat bibir mereka berbenturan. Hangat dan lembut. Inilah yang selama ini dimimpikan Kagome, ciuman pertamanya, hanya untuk Inu Yasha seorang. Sebuah tanda dari sebuah ikatan yang lebih dari sebatas persahabatan semata. Yah, tentu saja, mereka pernah berciuman ketika ia terjebak di dalam _shikon no tama_ , tapi itu pun bila kecupan yang bertahan selama beberapa detik bisa dikatakan sebuah ciuman.

Kagome butuh lebih dari itu, menjadi kekasih pria yang tengah mendekapnya adalah sebuah impian. Dia, Inu Yasha, bukanlah pria biasa, melainkan seorang _hanyou_ yang memiliki begitu banyak sifat yang bisa dikagumi dibalik topeng tangguh yang ia kenakan, _inu hanyou_ tampan yang menyita sebagian besar hati dan otaknya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Harapan gadis itu terkabul, keberanian sang _hanyou_ timbul. Inu Yasha mulai bergerak, sepenuh hati Kagome mengikuti. Pertautan bibir itu terkesan terburu-buru, kikuk, dan canggung. Di luar semua tanda ketidakpengalaman keduanya, ciuman yang berlangsung lama itu tetaplah manis dan penuh perasaan cinta. Setelah waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya, pada akhirnya pertautan itu terlepas jua. Dengan wajah yang terbakar oleh warna yang sama dengan pakaian Inu Yasha, keduanya saling pandang, tenggelam dalam arus pikiran masing-masing.

Tangan Inu Yasha masih mendekap kuat di masing-masing lengan Kagome. Laki-laki itu termangu sesaat, tidak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas. Kelopak merah muda milik gadis itu selembut sutra. Memiliki seorang pasangan adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil baginya. Siapa yang menghendaki mahluk menyimpang seperti dirinya sebagai seorang suami? Bahkan Kikyo pun bersedia menikahinya hanya bila ia menjadi manusia.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga _Kami-sama_ di atas sana berbaik hati padanya? Dia hanyalah seorang _hanyou_ hina yang tak mempunyai apa-apa selain pedang karatan dan pakaian yang melekat di badan. Bisa merengkuh tubuh Kagome, gadis yang selama ini diidamkannya, gadis yang terlalu baik untuknya, dengan cara seerat tadi adalah sebuah... sebuah... hal terbaik di tengah kesialan yang dibawa bencana oleh Shikon no tama di hidupnya.

"Inu.. Yasha.." Panggil Kagome dengan lembut.

Kagome meneliti wajah laki-laki yang disayanginya, jarak yang ada di antara mereka cukup dekat namun cukup jauh untuk dapat melihat dengan baik. Ekspresi Inu Yasha saat itu bagai perpaduan antara rasa malu, bila dilihat dari semburat merah muda di pipinya, dan segelintir emosi yang sukar diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua sudut bibir pria itu sedikit tertarik ke bawah. Inu Yasha sedikit menunduk. Pertanda buruk!

Kagome mengenali gestur itu, dan ia takkan membiarkan Inu Yasha kembali ke dalam cangkangnya lagi. Ia harus memberi tahu bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sebuah ciuman tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. "Jangan lakukan itu." Suaranya terdengar memohon.

"Keh!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan ataupun disesali." Kagome memberanikan diri, suaranya tak selantang niatnya kala ia berucap tapi kesungguhan tetaplah terkandung di setiap kata yang terlontar. "Karena aku telah lama menantikannya. A-aku, aku menyayangimu, Inu Yasha."

Kemampuan berkata-kata seakan terenggut dari Inu Yasha, ia hanya bisa terpana sambil menyebut nama gadis yang disayanginya. "Kagome..."

Perasaan tak terungkapkan berkecamuk di wajah Inu Yasha, safir emasnya melembut, raut mukanya menyiratkan keinginan mendalam. Dari sanalah Kagome tahu apa maksud hati sang _hanyou,_ perasaan yang hendak pria itu ungkapkan. Setelah beberapa lamanya menunggu, kata cinta tak berhasil dilisankan. Absennya sebuah balasan senada atas pernyataan cinta takkan mengurangi rasa bahagia yang membalur _miko_ muda itu ketika sedetik kemudian tubuhnya sudah kembali tenggelam ke dalam rengkuhan hangat pria itu. Lengan kokoh Inu Yasha mendekap erat, dengan penuh rasa sayang. Beberapa kali laki-laki itu menarik nafas dalam, menikmati harum yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini. Harum Kagomenya.

Masih sambil memejamkan mata di dalam rangkulan kekasihnya, Kagome melontarkan pernyesalannya. "Inu Yasha, maaf untuk apa yang telah kukatakan tadi."

"Dasar, tadi itu menyenangkan." _Karena berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman, dan itu sudah pasti hanyalah awal. Satu sebelum ribuan._

Kagome tertawa kecil sambil menarik diri untuk menatap kekasihnya tepat di mata. "Kau benar."

Dengan seringai khasnya, pria setengah siluman itu berujar dengan nada jenaka. "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf untuk tiga hari terakhir ini."

"Mengapa?"

"Mengapa?" Gema Inu Yasha. "Kau membuatku berpikir aku sudah tak lagi bisa membedakan khayalan dan kenyataan."

Sekerjap mata Kagome terperangah atas kejujuran Inu Yasha, _inu hanyou_ kesayangannya itu hampir terlepas sepenuhnya dari eksterior tangguh miliknya. Pertanyaannya tak terselesaikan dan menggantung begitu saja, "Jadi, kau... a-aku.." _Sering mengkhayalkanku?_

"Keh." Tidak apa pengelakkan seperti dulu, diamnya Inu Yasha bentuk lain sebuah pengakuan tambahan atas apa yang telah lebih dulu ia lontarkan.

Kagome meneliti raut wajah Inu Yasha, pipi pria itu dinodai oleh semburat yang selaras dengan miliknya. Bila ia mendengar itu di awal petualangan mereka, pasti ia sudah meneriakan ketidaksukaan secara lisan. Tapi tidak sekarang. Usia 18 tahun sudah cukup membuatnya untuk berpikiran _secara dewasa_. Menjadi bagian dari fantasi dari orang yang dicintainya, tak pelak membuat Kagome tersanjung. Tentu saja akan berbeda cerita bila hal semacam itu diutarakan oleh laki-laki selain Inu Yasha.

Berusaha terdengar santai, Kagome menambahkan, "Ternyata bukan Miroku satu-satunya yang mesum di sini, ya kan, Inu Yasha?"

"Kalimat itu juga bisa dikatakan untukmu tahu!" Sahut pria itu.

Rona merah muda di wajah Kagome pun semakin merebak, kesan serius jauh meninggalkan suaranya ketika bertanya lagi, "Benarkah?"

"Literan darah pasti sudah menyembur dari hidung Miroku bila ia melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada pisang malang itu kemarin malam."

"Tapi tidak untukmu," nada Kagome meledek, tapi itu diartikan lain oleh Inuyasha.

Inu Yasha berpaling tuk memandang selain Kagome, sudut bibir pria itu berkerut-kerut oleh senyum yang tertahan.

"Oh, aku sangat yakin Keahlianmu jauh lebih baik dari Miroku dan Kouga. Tapi..."

Sontak _hanyou_ itu kembali memandang gadis yang disayanginya, "Tapi, apa?"

"Kita harus cari makanan." Baru saja Kagome hendak meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas perutnya yang kempes, disaat itulah kumpulan udara dan gas yang menekan dan bergerak di dalam perutnya menimbulkan suara memalukan. Serentak, keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayo!" Ajak Inu Yasha.

"Setelah itu?" Pancing Kagome.

"Setelah itu..." Inu Yasha hanya dapat menyeringai lebar.

Laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling mencinta di tengah hutan. Tidak ada lagi tembok penghalang bernama ego. Isi hati telah tersampaikan. Tidak butuh deduksi canggih seorang detektif konsultan untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ya kan?

~Fin~

* * *

End notes: Cara penulisan Inuyasha yg jadi Inu Yasha? Hehehe, cuma mau nyoba nulis namanya seperti itu karena, beberapa author di Eternal Destiny nulis nama Inu Yasha seperti itu. Kalo ada yang belum tau atau udah tau, Eternal Destiny adalah fansite khusus untuk pairing Inuyasha dan Kagome.

I almost forgot to mention, kalo fic Paramour (SessKag) itu dibuat dgn prompt dari judul lagu-lagu Paramore, utk fic ini, prompt-prompt berasal dari judul lagunya Avril Lavigne. Hell yeah, I love her.

I accept criticism in good manners. For all reader, I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
